A variety of lighting devices are mounted on bicycles for signaling and for illumination of the bicycle and the cyclist. Normally, a lighting device includes one or more LED lamps installed in a housing with a power source. Usually, the devices are mounted on the central area of bicycle parts, such as the steering wheel, the seat rod, etc., which makes it difficult to judge the dimensions of an approaching bicycle at night. Moreover, estimation of the distance is also encumbered, since usually only one lamp is used. LED lamps feature an intensive directional beam, which could dazzle a person in front. In order to eliminate glare at night, it is desirable to sharply limit the beam vertically. This is not possible using reflector lamps. It can be achieved using lens lamps, but they usually are characterized by a narrow symmetrical beam or are less efficient. Higher power (approximately 30 lm) bicycle lamps are rather unwieldy and usually consist of two parts connected by a wire: a lamp and a battery.
There are known lighting devices for mounting into the bicycle handlebar. European patent application No. 08019563.9 disclosed a warning lamp mounted on an end of a bicycle handlebar. Such a lamp consists of a holder mounted on a handlebar end, a light-emitting diode, a lens and a reflector. The main drawback of this lighting device design is that the application is limited only to position indication and it cannot be used for daytime running lamps or headlamps at night.
The international patent applications PCT/EP2004/011465 and the European patent application No. 10190046.2 describe various methods for installation of a bicycle lighting system in different locations of a handlebar, where the lighting devices act as position lights or as route illumination equipment. According to the first application, the strength of the handlebar is severely reduced, since large holes in the handlebar are required, and the lamps are not provided with means to optimize the beam dissipation. According to the second application, the lamps are integrated into auxiliary handles, which sometime are superfluous, and are not provided with means to optimize the beam dissipation.
The closest analog is disclosed in the Korean patent No. KR101406282 (B1). The bicycle lamp is mounted on an end of a bicycle handlebar and includes an handlebar-inserted lamp housing, a power supply, lighting controls and multiple LEDs. Although this device can perform several types of lighting functions, such as indication of turns and illumination of the cycling route, light from the LEDs is dispersed equally in all directions of the vertical plane perpendicular to the handlebar. If LEDs are directed only in the direction of the route, their flux density is insufficient for cycling route illumination or daytime running lights.
The proposed lamp eliminates the drawbacks of all said devices, while maintaining the compact size and versatility. The main advantage of the lamp is utilization of several distinct lenses for focusing of LED emitted light beam in the vertical and the horizontal planes.